


Graduation Cord

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sebs fault, blame seb, graduating boys, this hurts me to tag, uhh bondage :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jared sees a new way to use his graduation cords.





	Graduation Cord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rich_seb_a_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rich_seb_a_fire/gifts).



> ANNOUNCEMENT: Sux and I have made a tumblr exclusively for our fics and writing! That’s where you guys should send requests or questions, and follow us for behind the scenes details, insider info on our writing process, and to keep up with all our new works! Url is unfortunatelydragon!!

Evan groaned in frustration. He was already anxious as hell, but now it was worse because he couldn’t remember if his cords–one for special honors and one for Environmental Science Club–were supposed to go on top or under his graduation stole. 

A grinning Jared wandered up to Evan's side, four colorful silk cords of his own tied around his waist crudely. “Hey, how's my amazing boyfriend doing?” 

“Bad,” Evan admitted lamely. “But it looks like you don’t know the right way either.” He gestured toward Jared’s cords. 

Jared didn't seem deterred. “Right way for what?”

Evan, defeated, threw himself onto his couch. “Graduation is in two hours and I don’t know if the cords or the stole goes on top and I _will_ freak out about this very soon.”

“What the fuck is a stole?”

Evan stared at his boyfriend. “The flat thing?”

“That has a name?”

“Apparently.”

“Well fuck, I dunno.” Jared climbed into Evan's lap easily. “Two hours, huh?”

Evan dropped the ends of his cords and instinctively hugged Jared close. “Y-Yeah,” he stammered. “It’s– Really nerve wracking.”

Jared smiled crookedly. “It is, actually. Earlier I was feeling weird and I ended up picking at the end of one of these cords so much the tassels fell off.”

Evan looked down at where the cords were tied around Jared’s waist. “Jared! That costs money! We paid for these!”

Jared shrugged. “My bad.”

“I bought you that green one!” Evan said in exasperation, eyes locked on a cord slightly lighter in hue than his own green one. 

“And its tassels are still perfectly intact.” Jared untied the cords from his waist, draping them over Evan's shoulders instead.

“Hey,” Evan reprimanded. “This is yours. You earned it.” He went to take it off his neck. 

Jared grabbed his wrist, shaking his head. “Relax, Ev. We still have two hours before I gotta wear them. Besides, seeing them on you gives me an idea.” He grinned wickedly.

Evan’s eyebrows furrowed. “What idea?”

Jared bit his lip, eyes shining. “Close your eyes?”

“Why?” Evan asked in suspicion. 

Jared leaned over, pressing a sweet kiss to Evan's lips. “Trust me?”

Evan tilted his head. “Of course, but what are you doing?”

“Close your eyes and I'll show you!”

“Fine!” Evan closed his eyes, expecting a kiss.

Jared did kiss him, but only to distract him as he brought Evan's wrist up and tied the end of the cord around it, quickly doing the same with the other wrist as well.

 

Evan opened his eyes, a gasp escaping against Jared’s kiss. He felt his heartbeat get faster. 

Jared pulled back, smiling at Evan. “Two hours is a lot of time.”

Evan’s breath was heavy. “For real?” he whispered. Hours before they graduated? Could he even handle it? He wanted to try. 

“You can tell me to stop, you know.” Jared hummed, fingers dancing at the hem of Evan's shirt.

“M-Maybe I don’t want you to,” Evan admitted. They’d finished quicker before. They’d be at the school in time. There was nothing to lose. 

Jared grinned, instantly popping the button on Evan's jeans. His lips moved down to Evan's jaw.

Evan was grateful his mother’s shift only let out right before graduation. If she was home, he’d have a stroke. “A-Are we going all the way?” He had to ask. 

“Do you want to? I’ll only do as much as you're comfortable with.”

Evan shifted under Jared. “I want to.” He leaned up for a kiss. 

Jared obliged, squirming in Evan's lap as he deepened the kiss easily. He ran his fingers over the cord where it was tied around his wrist.

Evan wanted to put his hands on Jared’s hips, but the cord made it impossible. Instead, he parted his lips to give Jared access. 

Jared hummed against Evan's lips, one hand moving to urge them over to lay across the couch.

Evan moved his legs up and turned, laying back long ways on the sofa, Jared straddling him. He pressed up hard into Jared’s kiss. 

Jared pushed Evan's shirt up as far as it would go, breaking the kiss in favour of attacking the skin of Evan's chest with his mouth.

Grunting, Evan shifted his hips, already working himself up. He adored the feeling of Jared’s soft lips on his pale skin. 

Jared chuckled, pulling away just enough to glance up at Evan. “So eager,” he teased.

Evan smiled at Jared. “Just excited.” He wanted to get started so he wouldn’t be worrying about graduation for the time being. 

Jared smiled back dopily. “You're so pretty, you know that? I have no idea how I managed to get you. Way out of my league.”

“I’m not out of your league,” Evan argued. “I don’t know how this happened, either, but I’m really glad it did.” He knew he was turning red. 

Jared leaned up once again to kiss Evan properly. “God, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Evan whispered, silently asking for another kiss. 

Jared complied, lifting Evan's arm up until the cord came out from under his head, giving him a little more movement.

 

Evan immediately reached up to cup Jared’s cheek in his hand as they kissed slowly. 

Meanwhile, Jared's other hand traced over Evan's chest and down his stomach, pausing at the waistband of Evan's pants.

Evan felt himself shiver. He wanted his jeans off already, but he didn’t dare make his own move. 

Jared leaned into Evan's hand as he tugged Evan's pants down agonizingly slow, his other hand tugging lightly on the cord that connected Evan's wrists.

Evan groaned slightly. Jared was surprisingly good at tying knots. It made him wonder why they hadn’t tried rope before. His thumb rubbed Jared’s cheek softly yet urgent, wanting things to escalate. 

Jared deepened the kiss as he pulled Evan's jeans down to his knees. He wound the remaining cord around his other hand so that he could pull and move Evan's hands when he wanted to. 

As Evan’s hands were brought closer together, he groaned into the kiss again. He experimentally tugged on the cord. 

Jared hummed, the pull of Evan's hands making him automatically tug back to keep them in place. He managed to get Evan's pants the rest of the way off, leaving him in boxers.

Evan stared up at Jared. He was cold, but the warmth from his boyfriend was enough. Again, he tugged on the cord, harder, trying to get a better reaction. 

Jared grumbled slightly, shifting his knee in between Evan's thighs as he yanked the cord in response.

Evan grunted loudly. He moved his hips around Jared’s knee, getting a feel for the position as he pulled on his restraints one last time. 

Jared pressed his thigh into Evan as the boy moved, once again yanking on his binding. He pressed even harder into the kiss, allowing Evan to move how he wanted for now.

Evan knew it wouldn’t take long for him to be worked up completely. He poured everything into their kiss, all his desperation, along with another groan. 

Jared drank it in, biting down on Evan's bottom lip as he pulled the cord and brought their hands down between them, urging Evan to undo his pants for him since he couldn't himself.

Evan instantly got to work on Jared’s button and zipper, undoing them with ease. He heard himself make a quiet moaning sound at Jared’s deepening of the kiss. 

Jared grunted as he helped Evan to get his pants off, eventually discarding them like they had Evan's. Jared reluctantly broke the kiss, instead trailing open mouthed kisses down Evan's jaw and neck.

Evan’s head tilted automatically, giving Jared all the room he needed. His eyes were closed, focused on the feeling and Jared’s presence. He nuzzled Jared’s face with his own, unable to bring his hands up to do it for him. 

Jared smiled against Evan's skin, making sure not to linger on one area too long and leave any marks. He shifted down, past where Evan's shirt was still bunched up and down to his chest. He trailed his fingers over Evan's sides. 

Evan’s hands were still trapped between them, but he moved his hips up into Jared’s in encouragement. He shivered at the sensations on his torso, his breathing hitched. 

“So good for me,” Jared murmured, shifting down to mouth at Evan's chest as he rolled his hips down. He tugged lightly on the cord.

Evan felt hot all over. A moan came from his throat, followed by a whisper of, “No, you are.” He didn’t notice his legs trying to wrap around Jared. 

Jared's free hand shifted down between them to palm Evan. He didn't bother keeping it short with his mouth on Evan's chest. Not like anyone would see those marks anyway.

Evan’s toes curled. Another soft moan escaped his lips. “J-Jared,” he whimpered, his voice needy. 

Jared finally relented, his hand moving to push Evan's boxers down to his knees so that he could stroke him properly.

Instantly, Evan moaned louder. Jared’s hand was so _warm_. He pawed at the fabric of Jared’s own boxers, which, to Evan’s delight, was the only thing he could actually reach. 

Jared tugged the cord in approval, his hand speeding up ever so slightly.

Evan kept tugging at Jared’s waistband, determined to get it down. It was only taking so long because he was blinded with pleasure as he bucked his hips into Jared’s hand. 

Jared had to stop working Evan since his other hand was preoccupied. He sat up, staring down at Evan as he pressed two fingers to Evan's lips.

Evan whined as Jared’s hand was removed, but eagerly parted his lips to let his boyfriend’s fingers through. They’d done this before. 

Jared smiled, tugging Evan's restraints roughly. “Pretty.”

Evan groaned around Jared’s fingers. He leaned up a little to capture them down to the knuckles, coating them generously. He playfully pulled back on the cord around his wrists. 

Jared shuddered, pulling his fingers from Evan's mouth and replacing them with his lips. His wet fingers moved down Evan's body.

Evan whimpered against Jared’s hot lips, knowing what was in store for him. He shivered at the intimacy. 

Jared's fingers shifted down until he reached his destination, carefully moving to start stretching Evan open.

Evan’s quiet whimpering turned into a long moan as he was finally somewhat getting what he wanted. He moved his hips to encourage Jared to keep going, still pawing weakly at Jared’s boxers. 

Jared's fingers moved deftly, his mouth moving to bite at Evan's jaw. It wasn't long before he added a second finger.

Evan bit his tongue in order to stop himself from screaming. It had been too long since the last time they’d done this. He kept his hips stuttering a pseudo-rhythm, legs weak already. 

Jared scissored his fingers, adding the third as he tugged on the cord to encourage Evan.

Evan’s desperate moaning mixed with his hard breathing as he was prepped. “Jared, p-please,” he whined. 

Jared grunted slightly, pulling away and releasing the cord so that he could reach over to the floor where his pants were discarded, almost falling off of the couch as he grabbed them in search of his wallet.

Evan whined loudly and resisted the urge to touch himself, knowing Jared would only be a second. He watched his boyfriend with hooded eyes, waiting impatiently. He’d almost reached down to catch him, but Jared had caught himself before he could. 

Jared managed to get what he was looking for, pulling out a condom triumphantly. “Good thing I learned to always be prepared. Never know when Evan Hansen is down to clown.” He grinned.

Evan found himself laughing a little. “N-Neither does he,” he admitted. 

Jared handed Evan the condom as he pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside. “I love you even if you are low-key always horny.”

“Y-yeah, well, so are you,” Evan retorted, tearing the wrapper open. 

“That's why it works so well!” Jared beamed, running his hands over Evan's sides again. 

Evan’s lovestruck expression contorted into a lustful one once again, his hands shaking to get the condom out of the plastic. 

Jared steadied Evan's hands, pressing soft kisses over his face as he helped him get the condom out. He took the wrapper, dropping it to the side blindly.

Evan revelled in the attention, grabbing the condom from Jared’s hand and already pushing it onto his boyfriend. 

Jared shuddered slightly, allowing Evan to roll it on before he once again tangled the cord around his hand, yanking it up above Evan's head. “Ready?”

Evan nodded desperately. “Please,” he whispered. If Jared kept pulling on the cord, he knew this wouldn’t last much longer. 

 

Jared nodded, lining up and pushing in painstakingly slow.

Evan whined lustfully. His eyes squeezed shut. “G-Go on,” he pleaded. 

Jared panted slightly, starting up a careful rhythm that was just slow enough to be frustrating.

Evan whimpered at the pace. “F-Faster?” he asked, hoping Jared would comply. 

Jared sped up, but only slightly, attempting to egg Evan on further. 

Evan nearly scoffed. “P- _please_ faster?” 

Jared once again sped up a little bit, but this time he angled until he found Evan's prostate, hitting it enough to drive Evan crazy, but not enough to get him off.

“J–” A moan cut Evan off. He couldn’t wait any longer. They were about to graduate for god’s sakes. “Jared, fuck me harder!”

Jared smirked, finally giving in to Evan's words and increasing to a rough pace. He tugged on the cord, breathing hard.

Evan’s staccato moans kept in time with Jared’s pace. He could already feel that heat in his abdomen start to form. He pulled against his restraints and matched the rhythm with his hips. 

Jared's eyes almost fell closed, but he managed to keep them open just enough to watch Evan's face. “Fuck,” he swore, not bothering to try and draw it out any further than he already had. He grinded into Evan's prostate harshly, bent on getting him off.

A tear of pleasure slid down Evan’s cheek. His moans crescendoed with each rough thrust, sending him faster toward the edge. “K-Keep going,” he urged, knowing Jared wasn’t going to stop anyway. 

Jared's free hand moved down to stroke Evan as he felt himself already starting to get wound up as well. He yanked the cord, knowing what it did to his boyfriend.

Evan’s moan this time was the closest he had gotten to a scream. The overstimulation brought him right to the edge, looking off it. “C-Close–” he warned. 

Jared didn't let up. If anything, he moved faster. “Go on, Ev.”

Almost instantly, Evan reached his climax. He cried out as he came, hands clenched in tight fists. 

Jared’s hips stuttered, his own climax hitting him out of nowhere. He road it out with a groan, hand still working Evan through his high even has his hips stilled. “Shit,” he breathed.

Evan whimpered at both the continuation of Jared’s hand on his oversensitive flesh and the feeling of his boyfriend reaching orgasm. He nodded in agreement with Jared’s explicative. 

Eventually, they both came down, Jared pulling off of Evan and untying his wrists. He rubbed the raw skin where the cord had been. “Hey,” he hummed.

Evan’s breaths were deep. “Hi,” he answered. He smiled up at Jared. 

Jared kissed Evan lovingly. “You good?”

Evan nodded. “Definitely,” he rasped. 

Jared smiled. “Bath?”

“Do we have time?” Evan asked sweetly.

Jared glanced at the clock. “An hour and ten minutes seems like plenty of time.”

Evan blinked. “It’s only been fifty minutes?”

Jared laughed. “You're not exactly patient, Ev.”

“Not my fault you like to give in so easily.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “I'll keep that in mind for next time. C’mon, bath time.”

Evan tsked. “You better wash my hair. It has to look good in our grad photos.”

“So high maintenance. You're lucky I love you.”

“You’re lucky I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh hhh follow unfortunatelydragon on tumblr pls


End file.
